


He’s really gone

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [45]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Upset Will, i like kayla, kinds angst, will angst, will hears voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will hasn’t heard his voice since, it must have just been a dream.
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Kudos: 81





	He’s really gone

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been longer but I am so tired and kinda falling asleep posting this so sorry if any mistakes I did not read it through again to make sure it’s good. Well I hope that you enjoyed this random fic.

_ “ _ ” _ Will _ …”

Will groaned, internally cursing himself for being such a light sleeper.

“ _ Will… _ ”

The familiarity of the voice caused Will to jerk up into a sitting position.

“Michael?” Will gasped out, his voice leaving his body. He desperately looked around the dark cabin. Childish hope creeping up the back of his mind.

There was no response. But Will heard Kayla stir in the bunk next to him.

“ _ Will… _ ”

Will threw off his covers and stumbled to his feet, spinning around in a circle. Someone had to be playing a prank on him, it couldn’t really…

“What are you doing?” Kayla murmured sleepily.

“Did you hear that?” Will whispered harshly.

“Hear what?” Kayla propped herself up on her elbow.

“It sounded like…” Will trailed off  _ it sounded like Michael _ . That would make him sound crazy. It couldn’t possibly have been him.

“Will?” This time it was Kayla. She looked at him, her face etched with concern.

“It’s nothing,” Will muttered, sitting back down on his bunk defeated, “go back to bed.”

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“Yeah…” Will swallowed hard, “I must have been dreaming.”

“Okay…” Kayla didn’t seem like she believed him, but she laid back down, “goodnight I guess.”

“Goodnight,” Will tucked himself under the covers, his back to Kayla. He glared at the wall.

“ _ William _ !”

This time, Will was 100% sure that it was him. It had to be Michael. Even after two years, he still remembered his voice.

Carefully this time as to not wake Kayla, Will crept out of his bunk and out of the cabin. The moon was brightly glowing tonight, illuminating the camp wonderfully. Will frowned and looked around, of course no one was around. It was probably a recording of a speaker to mess with Will.

Still, a pretty cruel joke.

A flash of movement a few yards away caught Will’s eye. He started off in that direction, getting closer to the woods. The person in question kept a few yards away, but just enough for Will to know where to go.

It was probably a trap, but Will didn’t care. He heard his older brother, he  _ heard _ him. Will wouldn’t even be ashamed to admit that he was desperate, he just wanted someone who knew what they were doing. He wanted his older brothers back to guide him, to know what to do.

Just past the tree line. Will saw the familiar curly hair and short stature. His heart clenched with guilt and sadness.

A hand clapping down on his shoulder made him scream, the figure of his brother disappearing in the woods as he spun around.

“Will, what in Hades are you doing?” Kayla hissed, “what has gotten into you?”

“I  _ heard  _ him. I saw him too,” Will insisted desperately.

“ _ Who _ ?” Kayla ran her fingers through her hair.

“Michael.”

Kayla froze, her fingers caught between a knot.

“You saw him?”

“I thought I did… he’s gone now I don’t… I don’t know why I saw him,” Will shook his head, rubbing his face, “I might have still been dreaming.”

Kayla frowned, putting her hand on his forearm, “it’s okay, you need some sleep obviously.”

Will chuckled sadly, “I miss him, I don’t know what to do.”

Kayla wrapped an arm around his shoulder, guiding him back to their cabin, “I miss him too,” Kayla squeezes his arm reassuringly.

Will glanced over his shoulder back into the woods, “we should go back inside.”

“Are you going to keep leaving?” 

“No…”

“Good, I can’t bear to lose anymore brothers,” Will leaned his head against Kalyan’s.

“I’ll be careful.”

“Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t really know how I feel about this fic, it’s interesting but I have no opinion because I’m exhausted. We’ll see how I feel in the morning when I go over and read it. But thank you for reading and you know that I love writing Will angst. There will probably be much more in the future but I hope you enjoyed. Goodnight/morning/afternoon love you all!


End file.
